YGO Change of Heart
by MeesiLightning
Summary: It's a fic about the show, Change of Heart! (not the card) some yaoi couples, sugarhighness, and...A REDNECK BRITISH ACCENTED KAIBA?! Hey, expect anything with this story...
1. So it begins

Yo! I've made a new ficcie!

Yugi: so what's new?

….*ignores him*…Has anyone heard of the show called "Change of Heart"? Well, if you haven't, it's a guy hosting a show were two people are thinking of breaking up, but they go on a blind date with someone else and see if they wanna stay with their original BF/GF or if they wanna stay together with their blind date. There's so YAOI in here, so beware! (YAOI is boyxboy love) it's my first attempt at YAOI, and I'm only doing it for laughs and so we have enough couples…well Yugi is jumping up and down and begging me to start with the fic, so sayonara! 

Yugi: ON WITH THE FIC! MORE CHOCOLATE! WEEEEEEE!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and if you sued me, you would only get a piece of lint and some candy wrappers cuz that's all I own

More Disclaimer stuff: I don't own the "^_^" thing that Ryou does…sadly…it came from the genius mind of Liz! She owns it, not me! *mopes* Anyway, enough with the disclaimers and boring stuff, on with the fic!

Yugi: About time! 

~~~

Announcer Dude that no one ever sees: It's time for Change of Heart! And here's your host, Zoe Motoooooooo!!

Zoe: *comes skipping out onto the stage with a bunch of cards in her hand*

Audience: Yayyyyyyyyyyy!!

Zoe: Tank you, tank you! ^_^ *explains how Change of Heart works* And here is our first couple!

*Selena Night and Joey Wheeler come walking out*

Zoe: Selena! What in cheese doodles name are you doing here? You don't wanna break up with Joey!

Selena: DUH! I just wanted to be on TV! ^_^

Joey: Yeah! What she said!

Zoe: -_-'….Pegasus!

Pegasus: *from behind the curtain* what now?

Zoe: come escort these two SEA MONKEYS off my stage, please!

Joey: _Your_ stage?

Pegasus: Do I have to? In this outfit? *is wearing a funny bunny suit*

Zoe: Yes! Or I shall sick the PHA (Pegasus Haters Anonymous) on you!

P.H.A.: MWHAHAHAHHA!! *hold various torture devices* Come here, Pegasus!!

Pegasus: Fine. *comes out*

Audience, Zoe, Selena, and Joey: HAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAH!!!!!!

Selena and Zoe: *pull out squirtguns and squirt Pegasus's tail*

Pegasus: I hate you. *gets hit with an orange* HEY! Who threw that?!

Yugi: *kicks something away* I dunno…ask Ryou!

Ryou: ^_^

Pegasus: … *grabs Selena and Joey and begin to drag them backstage*

Peanut Butter (my yami): *appears and puts underwear on Pegasus's head and screams* PEGASUS WEARS FUNNY ORANGE THONGS ON HIS HEAD!!! *disappears*

Zoe: o.O;; err…well, our next REAL couple is Ryou and Peanut Butter!

Peanut Butter: *appears again* Excuuuuuuuse me? What did you just say?

Zoe: err….Peanut Butter loves Ryou?

Peanut Butter: AHHHHHH!! DIE!! *grabs a mallot and starts chasing Zoe around*

Ryou: ^_^

Zoe: AHHHHHHHH!! TIME FOR A COMMERCIAL BREAK! *runs away from the crazed Peanut Butter*

***

Yami and Seto are on top of Pegasus's castle dueling.

Yami: it's your move!

Seto: no you go!

Yami: you!

Seto: you!

Tea: why are they arguing?

Ryou: they can't decide who'll move first

Tea: why don't they just flip a coin?

Ryou: they can't decide who should flip it

Yami: you!

Seto: you!

Announcer Dude: Watch Yu-Gi-Oh on Kids WB!

Boy: roll over! C'mon boy! 

Announcer Dude: Even if your state fair corn dog can't hear you, it will still obey you.

Boy's friend: *flips up plate and corn dog rolls off*

Boy: *pet pets the corn dog* good corn dog!

***

Peanut Butter: And we're back!

Zoe: *muffled screaming*

Yugi: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ZOE, CHEESE MONKEY?

Peanut Butter: That's Mr. Cheese Monkey to you, Moto!

Yugi: *pouts* don't call me that…

Peanut Butter: So, anyway, who is our next couple?

Zoe: *muffled yells at him*

Peanut Butter: oh look! *sees the cards in Zoe's hand* they should say who's next *takes the cards* WHAT? DarkMagician? Mystical Elf?!

Yugi: THAT'S WHERE MY CARDS WENT!!! ZOE!!! *steals Peanut Butter's mallot and goes after her*

Zoe: *breaks through the ropes that Peanut Butter tied her in* AHHHHHHHHHHH!! 

*Buzzer sounds*

Zoe: YAY! That's all the time we have for today, folks! We'll see ya tomorrow when we have some real couples!! *runs away from Yugi*

Yugi: GIMME BACK MY CARDS!!!! *chases her around*

Zoe: Wait! How do you know I took 'em, hmm?

Yugi: Cuz you're obsessed with those cards, and Ryou told me!

Ryou: ^_^

Zoe: RYOU YOU RAT!!*continues running*

~~~

Chappie one's over! Hopes ya liked it! Don't worry, chappie 2 will have couples! 


	2. the first couple!

Heeeeellllooooo!! Sorry I haven't been able to update lately, I'm very, very busy with band, school, and writer's block attacked me a couple of days ago. Actually it just attacked "The Never-ending, plotless Fic" so I've been able to update this story…well anyway read!! READ AND REVIEW!! Mwhahhahahahha!! 

Yugi: Yeah! Or I shall sick my pet dragon on you!!!

Yugi's Pet Dragon: MEOW!!

Yugi: FEAR ITS MEOWINESS!!!!! *eats chocolate and runs off screaming like a madman*

Erm…what a strange muse I have! ^_^

Disclaimer: I OWN IT! I OWN YUGI! AND BAKURA! AND RYOU!!!!!! Oh, what is this still reality? Then I don't own 'em. 

~~~

Zoe: Konnichi wa!! Welcome to Change of Heart! I already 'splained the good stuff last time so I won't bother you with it. NOW GET OUT HERE FIRST COUPLE!!

*Some 5 minutes go by and no one shows up*

Bakura: *from backstage* Pegasus!! NOOOOOO!! I'M YOUR BESTEST FRIEND YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO MEEEEEE!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *a rasberry can be heard from him*

Errrr……I guess Pegasus is having trouble with my first couple. Maybe the PHA should remind him that WE HAVE A SHOW GOING ON RIGHT NOW!!

PHA: We'll remind him!!!!!!!!

Thanks guys but that won't be necessary. 

*Fighting and girly screams can be heard*

Bakura: *is shoved out from backstage*

Zoe: *falls on the floor laughing at Bakura* HAHAHHA!! ack….can't breath….HAHAHHAHA!!

Bakura: *is wearing tights, ballet shoes, a tutu and ribbons in his hair* AHHHHHHHHHH!! THE TORTUREEEEEEE!!!!! *attacks the camera and cameraman*

Yugi: HEY! WHAT DID THE CAMERA EVER DO TO YOU?!

Zoe: YUGI! SINCE WHEN ARE YOU DA CAMERA MAN?

Yugi: since…….now?

Zoe: well good enough for me *sips tea*

*All of a sudden, what looks like a sugar-highed Ryou and Joey can be seen*

Ryou: ^_^

Joey: *comes swinging by the camera wearing a lien cloth with Ryou screaming* CHEESE MONKEYS RULE DA WORLD!!!!!!! *falls off rope* AHHHHHHHH!!

Selena: *comes running up and tackles Joey* I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO RUN IN FRONT OF THE CAMERA AND SCARE EVERYONE AWAY!!!!! *grabs his ear and drags him off*

Joey: OW OW NOT DA EAR!!

Ryou Fangirls: KAWAIIII!! *pounce Ryou*

Zoe: *sweatdrops* err…let's go to a commerical break!!

~~

Yugi: *shows up in a tux* Hello! Do you hate Maxamillion Pegasus? You're not alone! Millions on millions of people hate him! ME INCLUDED!! MWHAHHAHAHA!!

Zoe: *whacks Yugi and whispers* Get on with the commercial!!

Yugi: oh yeah…so if you hate Pegasus, join the PHA! We at the Pegasus haters anonymous club have a nice faculty. So, er, JUST JOIN!!!! *runs off*

***

Yami: *thinks* If I can just make this move…and…AHHHHH!! *sparks fly everywhere, and then an angry looking, medium well done Yami yells* WHO LEFT THEIR ORANGE HAPPY JUICE UP HERE?!

Joey: *blushes* ahhh…whoops?

Announcer Dude: Watch Yu-Gi-Oh on kids WB!

~~

Zoe: Uhh…we're back!!

Audience, and Yugi: *look around* where is everyone?

"Everyone": *have been locked in the Shadow Realm until the show is over*

Zoe: *sits down in a chair* NOW FOR OUR FIRST COUPLE!!! Erm…who wants to come up?

Yugi: I WILL!

Zoe: *whacks* I AIN'T BREAKING UP WITH YOU AND YOU'RE NOT BREAKING UP WITH ME!!

Yugi: I know! We just need a couple and I wanted to help you out! ^_^

Zoe: Awww!! *huggles Yugi* but we really do need a couple. How 'bout Pegasus and… BANDIT KEITH!!! MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!

Bandit Keith: *smirks* oh oh pretty boy…

Pegasus: *sweatdrops* You have got to be kidding me.

Zoe: NO! I'll sick the PHA on you!!

Pegasus: *whines* Why must you always threaten me?

Zoe: cuz you hurt my Yugi and Mokuba!!

Bandit Keith: *sits down in a chair and puts his hands in his lap* Where's my little Peggy Weggy?

Zoe: …

Yugi: That's just scary.

Zoe: …

Yugi: *whacks* SNAP OUTTA IT!!

Zoe: err, yeah! So Pegasus *snaps her fingers and he is sitting next to Keith*

Yugi: How does she do that?

Zoe: Umm…authoress powers?

Yugi: good enough for me *sips tea*

Zoe: I already did that.

Yugi: So? it's a free world.

Zoe: Erm. So *shuffles the cards* Pegasus…I hear you're having trouble with Keith?

Pegasus: *sucks his thumb* I want my mommy

Keith: We're not having any trouble.

Zoe: *whacks Keith* SHADDUP! DON'T MAKE ME GET SELENA!!

Keith: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!

Yugi: Why is Selena a threat to Keith?

Zoe: Selena'll kill Keith for making fun of her Joey and calling him a Chihuahua.

Joey: GO SELENA! WOOT!!!!! *runs around in his loincloth*

Zoe: disturbing.

Yugi: very.

Zoe: so, anyway, I hear you're having troubles with Keith, Pegasus?

Pegasus: I hate Keith.

Keith: PEGGY! I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIALLLLLLLLLL!! *screams*

Zoe: ok, whatever, I'll make you go out with someone else, kay?

Keith: I want my Peggy. *sucks thumb*

Zoe: dang what is it with you guys and sucking your thumbs?

Keith: They taste good

Zoe: Err, yeah. So Keith you'll go out with Bonz and Peggy will go out with Ryou. 

Ryou: ^_^!!!!

Zoe: I know you wanna go with Peanut Butter! Sheesh! How about with Bakura, then?

Ryou: ^_^

Zoe: ok. so now Peggy will go out with Bakura.

Bakura: I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH THAT PSYCHOPATH!!!!!

Zoe: I think you're the psychopath, kid

Bakura: *is singing and dancing* Kookabura sits in the old gum tree! Merry Merry king of the bush is he! Laugh, Kookabura, laugh! Gay your life must--

Yugi: SHUT YO' MOUTH!!!!! 

*Buzzer Sounds*

Zoe: that's all the time we have for today, kiddies! We'll see you here tomorrow!!!!

~~~

ok, maybe not tomorrow but soon ok? I hope you liked it! and yeah, if anyone was curious, I got the "I thought what we had was special" thing from Spongbob…lol 

HOLY MILTANKS!! MY CHEESE DOODLES ARE BURNING!! Ja ne! 


	3. Jus' chappie 3

Hello, people! I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately…been kinda busy. HALLOWEEN IS TOMORROW!! YAY!!! *runs around*

Yugi: I'm gonna be a poodle for halloween!!

Zoe: …………….COOL! I *STILL* don't know what I'm gonna be for halloween. What are ya'll gonna be for halloween? Tell me in your review! *hint hint*

Yugi: I'm afraid Zoe's become a review junkie…

Zoe: Yup. Yugi, will you do da disclaimer for me so we can start this fic?

Yugi: Gladly! It'll cost ya though.

Zoe: *sigh* ok here *hands him 5 tootsie rolls and a blow pop*

Yugi: Thanks! *pops blow pop into mouth* Zoe doesn't own meh or mah friends. Alls she owns is some lint, a 5lb bag of candy that her mother forbade her to go in, and her chocolate room.

~~~

Zoe: HI YALL! WELCOME BACK TO CHANGE OF HEART!!

Ryou: ^_^!!!! *^_^*!!!!

Zoe: Ryou! Watch your mouth! And I dunno how to work dat thing! Ask Yugi he's the camera man!

Ryou: ^_^

Zoe: WHAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YUGI IS?!

Ryou: ^_^

Zoe: or Joey? Or Yami?

Ryou: ^_^

Zoe: *sigh* well they better get here soon cuz I have no idea how to work the camera. And if Joey doesn't get here soon I think Selena's gonna hyperventilate

Selena: Joey…must…get…here…soon…losing…sanity…

Zoe: what sanity?

~Before Selena can kill Zoe, Yugi, Yami, and Joey come strolling in like nothing was ever wrong~

Zoe: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YUGI?! WE HAVE A SHOW GOING ON RIGHT NOW!!

Yugi: *ignores her* Look at my prettyful shirt!!!! *holds up a shirt that says "You should hear what the voices in my head are calling you"*

Joey: My shirt's more prettyful!!!! *holds up a shirt that says "Huuked on fonics werked fur mee!"*

Yami: My shirt's better than all of yours!!!! *holds up his that says "God rested on the 7th cuz he dueled me on the 6th"

Zoe: *glares at them*

Yugi: *sweatdrops and holds up a bag of cotton candy* We didn't forget you, Zoe!!

Joey: *holds up a bag of cotton candy too* Yeah, Selena!

Selena and Zoe: YAAAAYYYYY!! *grab the cotton candy bags and dig in*

Yugi: *sigh* Well at least we're not in trouble! *runs off to camera* RYOU! YOU PUSHED THE RED BUTTON! NEVER EVER SHOULD YOU PUSH THE RED BUTTON!!

Ryou: ^_^?

Yugi: the red button doesn't really do anything, it's just my button that's why!!

Ryou: *^_^*

Zoe: Oh yeah, we still have a show to run!! Get out here Pegasus!!!! And Keith!!!!

Keith: *comes strolling out with a lollipop*

~All of a sudden the picture becomes very blurry~

Zoe: KEITH!!! DO YOU KNOW WHY ONE OF THE RULES IN HERE IS "NO CHOCOLATE OR SUGARY GOODNESS THINGS"!!?

Keith: errrr……no?

Zoe: It makes Yugi drool all over the camera!!!!! *points at him*

Yugi: *is surrounded by a pool of drool* lollipop….

Zoe: *hands him one*

Yugi: *drooling disappears just like that* Yay!

Zoe: Good thing I always carry a spare. *pushes a button and Pegasus is dragged out*

Keith: PEGGY!! THERE YOU ARE!!

Pegasus: Eep! *sits in a chair far away from Keith*

Zoe: ok! So blah blah blah, tell us how your dates went so we can go back to our normal, boring lives. I have a score to settle with a certain Yami…

Yami: o.O?

Keith: I went out with Bonz. Dude have you noticed how short that little pipsqueak is? He's like really freaky!!

Pegasus: I was forced to go out with Bakura.

Zoe: Yesh, yesh. What did you do?

Keith: we had a nice talk in the graveyard and we learned that we're both big idiots that are afraid of our own shadows and we pick on Joey and Yugi because we're too afraid to pick on anyone bigger then them.

Pegasus: Bakura just kept glaring at me all night and muttering stuff about his plots to take over the world.

Zoe: I see. So, do you guys have a change of heart or are you staying together?

Pegasus: *holds up a card that says "I wear fuzzy orange thongs on my head"*

Peanut Butter: *snickers*

Zoe: PEANUT BUTTER! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH OUR SIGNS?!

Pegasus: *looks at his sign* GAHH!! I DO NOT!!! *face turns extremely red*

Peanut Butter: *mumbles stuff to his Millenium Nintendo64* Including right now, you have told me not to mess with them 148 times.

Zoe: …

Peanut Butter: ^_^ *runs off*

Keith: *holds up a card that says "Stay Together"*

Zoe: *pushes a blue button and Keith and Pegasus fall through the floor to Ra knows where*

Everyone: *gulp*

Zoe: TIME FOR A COMMERCIAL BREAK!!

***

~The scene opens up as Chibi Joey and Joey sit at a table eating breakfast~

Chibi Joey: *smiles at camera* Joey-ohs are yummy!!

Joey: I quite agree, little guy!!

Yugi in a tux: *shows up* Hey, all you Joey-fans!!!

Selena: *clears throat loudly*

Yugi in a tux: *sweatdrops* I mean, you Joey-fan!! You should try Joey-ohs! They look like little Joeys dressed up in a flaming swords men outfit!! *eats a bite* BLEH!! *spits it out* YUCKY!!

Zoe: OH CRAP!! *whispers to Ryou* Do you think that can be edited out?

Ryou: ^_^

Zoe: ok good

Yugi in a tux: Eat-Joeyohs-cuz-they're-really-good *runs off to get some water* BLEEHHHHH!

Zoe: And we're back!!!!!

Ryou: ^_^?

Zoe: I dunno!

Yugi: *comes running in from bathroom* thanks Ryou! I'll take over now! *goes to camera*

Ryou: ^_^ *^_^*

Zoe: Yeah, so um, we're kinda outta time for today. So our couples for tomorrow are…hmm…*thinks*

Ryou: ^_^!! *^_^*

Zoe: Oh, thanks Ryou! What a great idea!! *evil grin* our couples for tomorrow are Mai and Kaiba!!

Yugi: ZOE!! YOU SAID A BAD WORD!!!!

Zoe: did not!

Yugi: did too!

Zoe: did not!

Yugi: did too!

Zoe: did too!

Yugi: did not! *covers mouth* Eep!

Zoe: ^_^

Yugi: You said Kaiba!!

Zoe: Yeah, so?

Yugi: that's a bad word.

Zoe: nu uh

Yugi: uh huh

Zoe: nu uh

Yugi: uh huh

Zoe: nu uh

Yugi: nu uh

~Camera fades with them arguing~

~~~

Woot! Chapter 3's done!! I'm sorry if it wasn't that funny…I'm really tired but I wanted to write another chapter!! So please leave a review for my purdy' little ficlet and tell me how good or not bad it was!

Yugi: how good or not bad?

Zoe: Yes! Now I have a score to settle with your Yami! *takes out Yahtzee* Let's play, Yami! I challenge you to a rematch!!

Yami: Bring it on!!

~both of them sit down at a table and play Yahtzee for the 10th time that day~


	4. Redneck British Kaiba

Disclaimer: Zoe doesn't own anything except this fic and herself!

~~~

Zoe: -comes running onto the stage in a Princess Zelda outfit- WHOOOOOOOOOOSH! -skids to a halt- I AM HERE! AND YOU ARE NOT! :P

Yugi: I'm here!

Bakura: Dolts! All of you! I mean, I'm here!

Ryou: ^_^

Kaiba: I'm here!

Mai: I'm here!

Yami: I'm here!

Zoe: HOLY UNDERWEAR! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM, YAMI?! I haven't seen you, like, since my last fic or somethin'...

Yami: I have my ways of getting around.

Bakura: Zoe! You dolt! What are you wearing?

Zoe: what's it look like I'm wearing, BAKAra?! It's my Halloween outfit!

Joey: -comes staggering in, with Selena hanging onto his leg- Wasn't Halloween, like, 4 months ago?

Zoe: DO NOT TELL MY FRAGILE LITTLE MIND THAT! IT STILL THINKS IT'S OCTOBER!!

Selena: -stands up and dusts off herself- Thanks for the ride, Joey-kins! ^_^

Ryou: ^_^

Zoe: Now, now, Ryou! Selena can use the expression "^_^" if she wants to!

Ryou: ^_^

Joey: -nods to Selena and wanders off to...do Joey things-

Peanut Butter: -sees that the Joey things were eating his own deck- Joey! No! Bad!

Selena: -runs up to PB and gets in his face- What did you say?!

Peanut Butter: Mr. Bigglesworth?

Selena: Thought so. -runs over to Joey and takes his Flame Swordsmen and begins to eat it-

Joey: No! I wanted to eat that! -takes it from Selena-

Selena: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! -grows real big and looks down on Joey- You were saying?

Joey: -faints-

Selena: OH MY GOD! I KILLED JOEY!

Bakura: You bast--

Zoe: Bakura! Not in front of the kids!

Bakura: Oh, sorry...

Yugi: Acunamata! It's a wonderful phrase, acunamata! Our days are problem-free!

Yami: It means no worries, for the rest of our days...

Yugi: Yeah, sing it, kid!

Yami: KID?! WHO YOU BE CALLIN' KID, SHORTY?!

Yugi: -whines- Don't call me short!

Zoe: Uhh, guys--

Yami: -glares-

Zoe: OH! EXCUUUUUUSE ME! Guys and Pharoahs, what was that whole "Lion King" thing about?

Yugi: -shrugs-

Yami: -shrugs-

Zoe: Holy crap! We have to get to our couple!

Mai: Who says so? I dun wanna go out with Kaiba!

Kaiba: -in his mind- _Awwwww...but...I love you, Mai! But wait, I also love Joey...I MEAN NO! NO! WHAT AM I THINKING?! _-outloud- And you think _I_ want to, either, Valentine?

Zoe: -reaches towards the "If I push this button you fall down the hole right underneath you and pay a visit to Pegasus who is wearing nothing but Fuzzy Orange Thongs on his head" button- You were saying?

Mai: When do we start?

Kaiba: I'll get my car!

Zoe: That's better...So, commercial break! NOW!

****

At the Commercial Break in Commercial Break land…

Peggy: Hello, fans!

Myranda: *drools*

Crickets: *chirp chirp chirp*

Peggy: Today on the Wine Network, we'll be making red wine! So tune in to Channel 1 and watch and learn!

Myranda: *changes the channel to channel 1*

Channel 1: This show has been cancelled due to Zoe Moto. Please tune into Channel 2 to watch and learn on Peggy's Wine Network

Myranda: *turns to Channel 2*

Channel 2: This show has been cancelled due to Zoe Moto. Please tune into Channel 1 to watch and learn on Peggy's Wine Network

Myranda: *turns to Channel 1*

Channel 1: This show has been cancelled due to Zoe Moto. Please tune into Channel 2 to watch and learn on Peggy's Wine Network.

Myranda: *turns to Channel 2*

Channel 2: This show has been cancelled due to Zoe Moto. Please tune into Channel 1 to watch and learn on Peggy's Wine Network

Myranda: *turns to Channel 1*

Channel 1: This show has been cancelled due to Zoe Moto. Please tune into Channel 2 to watch and learn on Peggy's Wine Network.

****

End of Commercial Break

Zoe: And…we're back!

Yami: Why do you always say, "And… we're back!"?

Zoe: Mmm…good question. I dunno. So, now, who were our couples again? –sits back in her chair and it flips over- OOF!

Random Hobo Employee: -laughs at Zoe-

Zoe: YAY! I didn't know I had Random Hobo Employees! ^_^ I mean…OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! DON'T LAUGH AT ME!

Yugi: -laughs at Zoe-

Zoe: I don't care about you laughing at me

Yugi: Darn…-stalks off to somewhere-

Zoe: -pushes the "If I push this button you fall down the hole right underneath you and pay a visit to Pegasus who is wearing nothing but Fuzzy Orange Thongs on his head" and the R.H.E. falls down to the Pikachu Realm AKA Peggy's house-

Peggy: Oo! A visitor! –walks towards the R.H.E. like a zombie-

R.H.E.: Stop chasing me you lazy-eyed psycho! –runs off backstage and Peggy follows him still zombie like-

Zoe: So, anyway, who was our next couple?

Yugi: -comes back from the place he stalked off to- Mai and Seto

Zoe: Ah, of course. So, send them in. NOW!

Chemo: -brings in a struggling Mai and a content Kaiba-

Mai: I WANT MY MOMMYYYY!! I MEAN, MY LAWYER!

Kaiba: Hey, it could be worse. Zoe could have paired you up with Tea.

Mai: -immediately shuts up- Point taken.

Zoe: OK, I don't hate *anyone* enough to pair them with Tea. –shudders- Maybe Tristan, but that's it…

Kaiba: Speakin' 'o Tristan, where is the old chap?

Zoe: OK, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you talking like a British redneck, so I'll just say that Tristan was kicked to pluto somehow. He has a lot of company, though –thinks of all the people her Yami has kicked to pluto- We should have a memorial service for them!

Everyone: YEAH! A MEMORIAL SERVICE!

~~~

A/n: And that was chapter 5! I think…

Yugi: *starts singing* Another one bites the dust!

Narrator: So, will Mai ever agree to go willingly out with Kaiba? Will the Sailor Dairy Scouts—err, I mean Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters ever have a memorial service for the people kicked to Pluto? Will the whole plot of this story change?! Will—

Zoe: WE GET THE POINT! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! –pushes the "If I push this button you fall down the hole right underneath you and pay a visit to Pegasus who is wearing nothing but Fuzzy Orange Thongs on his head" and the Narrator falls down into the Pikachu Realm AKA Peggy's house-


End file.
